


Regnerische Nachtmusik

by Vanshira



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Music, Night, Oneshot, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-01
Updated: 2007-12-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanshira/pseuds/Vanshira
Summary: When Demyx realized it was raining naturally for once, he couldn't help himself.  He couldn't not dance in it.





	Regnerische Nachtmusik

Any weather activity in the World that Never Was could probably be attributed to the actions or moods of one of four Nobodies: Demyx, Xaldin, Vexen, and Larxene. The sky did almost nothing purely of its own accord, which is why, when Demyx realized that it was raining naturally instead of under his influence, he immediately raced outside. This was too rare and special an occurrence to miss.

He ran as far away from the castle as he could get without getting himself lost, seeking a little privacy, or that's what he told himself. Really, he was too busy enjoying the sensation of running through the rain to care whether or not anyone saw him. He raced through the city, leaping and twirling, splashing through puddles and aiming for rainspouts, every step a bit closer to a dance step, until eventually he gave up on pretending to run and just danced. He didn't need music; the rain itself was the most glorious music he'd ever heard.

 _It's singing to me,_  he thought.  _It wrote this music just for me._

It was dancing with him too; whether under his unconscious influence or simply of its own accord, the rain was leaping back up as it fell, spinning itself into twisting ribbons and threads, molding itself into human form, taking his hand and swirling around him, or twirling him around, splashing and soaking him completely. It was the most graceful dance partner he'd ever had, and the way it brushed past his face felt almost like a kiss. On impulse, he tried to kiss it back once or twice; he could have sworn the cold rainwater warmed slightly where his lips touched, almost as if it was blushing.

He was grinning. He was laughing. He was crying. He didn't care; he was ecstatic. This was incredible. His hair was ruined and hanging in his face, he was soaked through and chilled to the bone, even his boots were full of water. But none of that mattered. This one night, the rain had come to this dark, empty world just to sing for him, and dance with him. He'd have gladly dropped dead right there and then, when the last thing he'd ever know was this incredible joy, and this beautiful music was still ringing in his ears - he'd die the happiest person that had ever lived, and damn whoever said he couldn't feel happiness. The fact that the rain's song had to be filtered through little machines in order for him to hear it at all bothered him not the slightest bit; if he could have traded this glorious night for his own natural hearing, he'd keep the hearing aids and continue dancing in the rain.

The rain slackened briefly as the clouds parted, and Kingdom Hearts shone through for a moment, drawing his eye.  _You don't need me,_  it seemed to say.

Demyx stood and stared at it for a long moment, as rain - or was that tears? - ran down his face.  _I don't - need my heart?_

 _You have it. It's the music. The music is your heart._  Then the clouds shifted again, and the heart-shaped moon vanished, and the rain music rose and swelled around him and carried him away in a swirl of water and song. If he listened closely, he could hear a deep, intense beat through the wild, ecstatic melody.

A heartbeat.

 _His_  heartbeat.

* * *

"You want me to hit Vexen up for some cough syrup on your behalf?"

Demyx shook his head. "No thanks -" he paused and coughed hoarsely. "I wanna keep a clear head." His attention was focused on the sheets of music in front of him. What instrument should he write this for? Sitar? His first love and favorite instrument, but there was a physical limit to how fast you could play it and still play it well, and he needed something faster. Violin, then - something that could be played fast and accurately, and could convey the beautiful wild ecstasy he'd heard last night in the rain. He could hear the music in his head, translating itself from raindrops to strings.

Axel stared at him and shook his head in disbelief. "You're obsessed, got it memorized?" Demyx nodded and coughed again. "What were you doing all last night that had you dragging your ass back at 3:00 in the morning, soaked, frozen, half dead, and grinning like an idiot?"

Demyx smiled. "Just playing in the rain."


End file.
